L'amour de Narcisse
by Le Gramophone Somnambule
Summary: Réflexions et réminiscences de Narcissa Malfoy


Narcissa termina de nouer le long lacet de cuir de sa robe de jour, faisant affleurer les lourdes dentelles noires par dessus le rude corset ouvragé, et protégeant ainsi des regards indésirables la chair opaline de ses seins. Dans la pénombre tiède de la chambre conjugale, elle releva le visage vers l'immense miroir qui surplombait sa coiffeuse, élément principal de la pièce si l'on omettait l'imposant lit à baldaquins vert bouteille qui cachait à la vue de Narcissa le sommeil de son époux, dont seul le souffle bruyant témoignait de la présence. Ajoutant une épingle d'argent à son chignon compliqué, elle acheva par ce geste de rendre son apparence irréprochable.

Ces longs instants de préparation matinale ne lui apportaient pas de réel plaisir, simplement il était impensable qu'elle puisse se montrer autrement que sous son meilleur jour. Et Dieu sait de quelle majesté il était... L'évanescence de la peau veloutée et nacrée, presque transparente au soleil, l'élégance de la nuque droite où s'enroulaient quelques boucles blondes comme de fins serpents de lumière ; tout dans l'apparence de Narcissa forçait au respect et à l'admiration.

Elle connaissait par coeur les gestes qui lui permettaient de garder intact l'éclat froid mais toujours puissant de ses rares sourires, et de ne jamais se laisser aller à la moindre émotion qui puisse entâcher sa beauté glaciale et imposante. Toutes ces choses lui avaient été inculquées dès l'enfance, elle savait et comprenait parfaitement que son unique pouvoir résidait dans sa physionomie parfaite, et elle essayait sans cesse de se convaincre que cela n'était pas moins respectable que le dévouement de Bellatrix ou l'intelligence et l'éloquence de Lucius.

Emportant avec elle un petit boîtier d'argent, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre close de la chambre conjugale. Sa main effleura doucement le rideau de velours et vint caresser les vitraux glacés. Entrouvrant légèrement l'un d'eux, elle offrit son visage à l'air froid de l'aube et observa l'étendue impressionante des jardins du manoir...

D'épaisses volutes de brume s'élevaient au dessus du sol enneigé, sur lequel naviguaient quelques créatures étranges et superbes qui peuplaient les jardins et les ornaient, au même titre que les lourdes statues de marbre et les arches de lierre grimpant ; et dont la démarche hautaine n'était pas sans rappeller celle des maîtres de la demeure. Cette demeure, Narcissa en était tombée amoureuse dès les premiers instants, en particulier grâce à son grand potentiel d'amménagement extérieur ; et elle avait rapidement pris le pli de se promener autour du manoir durant de longues heures chaque après-midi, loin des occupations de son mari et des obligations que lui conféraient son rôle de maîtresse de maison...

Lucius lui avait confié l'organisation et la décoration des jardins à leur arrivée et elle avait accomplit cette tâche avec beaucoup de goût et de raffinement : les terres qui entouraient le manoir étaient exactement à son image, d'une beauté glaciale et majestueuse qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Un frisson parcourut la nuque blanche de Narcissa, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne exactement pourquoi, des larmes incongrues brouillèrent un court instant ses profondes prunelles grises.

Un très ancien souvenir revint obstruer son regard et ses reflexions, s'imposant à elle comme ces cauchemars récurrents qu'on essaie en vain de chasser mais qui reviennent sournoisement au matin, alors qu'on ne les attend plus... Elle devait avoir 7 ans, et pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle était consignée dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cela incluait un silence total et la rédaction de lignes d'excuses pour tenter de se racheter des fautes qu'elle avait prétenduement commises.

Ce genre de punition injustifiée arrivait presque quotidiennement et elle n'en était aucunement affectée, habituée à recevoir les mêmes châtiments que ses soeurs bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais impliquée volontairement dans aucune de leurs nombreuses facéties. Et c'était peut-être précisement ce qui causait l'acharnement de ses parents, cette soumission inexplicable et cette absence de réaction à tous les signaux de haine et de rejet qu'on pouvait lui envoyer...

Assise près de l'imposante cheminée de sa chambre d'enfant, elle rédigeait, selon une méthode fort douloureuse et efficace employée bien longtemps plus tard par Dolorès Ombrage pour les élèves de Poudlard, ses lignes d'excuses au sujet d'une bêtise dont elle ignorait tout. Sa seule consolation durant ces longs moments de souffrance solitaire résidait dans la contemplation des poupées de porcelaine alignée sur la cheminée, si blondes, si sages... Parfaites.

Elle aurait aimé savoir être comme elles. Bien sûr, si elle avait su que cela était possible et qu'il s'agissait même précisement de ce que lui réservait son avenir, elle aurait prié de toutes ses forces pour que cela ne se produise pas. Mais on ne lutte pas contre son destin. Pas elle, en tout cas, et pas dans une famille telle que la sienne. Narcissa ne pleurait pas, ne protestait pas. On ne lui avait jamais montré comment faire.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle n'était pas parvenue à oublier ce qui s'était passé ce jour, où, tandis que s'inscrivaient sur le dos de sa main potelée les marques sanglantes de sa punition, elle sombrait lentement dans le sommeil, hypnotisée par la douleur et la fatigue. Lorsque soudain la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit au passage d'une charmante poupée de porcelaine, déambulant maladroitement sur ses jambes rigides telle un personnage de Casse-Noisette et jusqu'à la petite Narcissa fascinée.

C'était une de ses poupées favorites, peut-être simplement parce que c'était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus. Narcissa s'interrompit un instant pour caresser la chevelure blanche de la petite femme de porcelaine, lorsque celle-ci lui demanda d'une voix aigüe et trainante si les lettres rouges qui couraient sur ses mains lui étaient douloureuses... Elle aurait dû reconnaître la voix de Bellatrix dans la bouche close de la poupée, se douter que sa soeur, si douée en maléfices et si prompte à la faire souffrir sous pretexte de jeux enfantins, chercherait par tous les moyens à empirer sa punition. Mais elle ne s'en doutait pas.

Les quelques mots prononcés par la poupée firent monter aux yeux de la petite Narcissa des larmes qu'elle s'empressa de retenir, mais trop tard ; dejà les lèvres de la poupée tremblaient et se déformaient en un rictus de tristesse, dejà sa voix se brisait en mensonges de compassion avant de fondre en sanglots et hurlements tonitruants...

Pétrifiée, elle n'avait pas bondi à temps sur la poupée pour étouffer ses cris que dejà son père entrait dans la pièce, son regard d'acier suintant de haine envers la fillette immobile et silencieuse. Bellatrix avait réussi : faire pleurer l'insensible Narcissa à travers la seule chose qui la rendait humaine, son attachement enfantin aux poupées... Elle ne protesta pas lorsque son père l'insulta pour les pleurs qu'elle n'avait pas versé, pas plus que lorsqu'elle reçut les 13 coups de ceinture destinés aux geignards et aux faibles. C'est alors qu'elle trahit le secret de la poupée, le dos zebré de coups et les yeux toujours secs ; et les paroles de son père résonnaient encore dans son esprit :

- Alors tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que l'on punisse cette poupée comme il se doit, n'est-ce pas Narcissa ? Et comment doit-on punir les menteurs, les vermines et les lâches... ? Tu le sais parfaitement, bien sûr.

Et l'image de la punition n'avait jamais quitté l'esprit de Narcissa, comme le symbole d'une enfance étouffée, écrasée sous les flammes qui craquelaient et fondaient le corps démembré de la poupée parlante ; son père lui tenant les épaules pour qu'elle assiste à la lente décomposition de la petite traître de porcelaine ; tandis que Bellatrix souriant de satisfaction et d'amusement à côté de la cheminée.

Narcissa secoua la tête et ouvrit le petit boîtier de métal. Poudrant son décolleté de quelque cosmétique parfumé, d'un geste mécanique dicté par l'habitude plutôt que par un véritable plaisir sensuel, elle songea aux réussites implacables de son éducation. Mis à part le souvenir de la poupée elle se remémorait rarement son enfance, et même si aucun souvenir gai ne lui revenait à l'esprit, elle ne se rappellait pas avoir particulièrement souffert ni s'être sentie frustrée dans ses droits.

Elle n'avait pas l'instinct de rebellion d'Andromeda, ni la passion déstructrice qui animait Bellatrix et la plupart des aïeuls auprès desquels elle avait été élevée. Impitoyablement perméable aux règles qui régissaient sa jeune existence, elle avait été une brebis parfaite, sachant enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même sa répugnance et sa douleur à commettre certains des actes les plus rudes qu'on lui avait imposé pour cadrer son esprit de petite fille.

Cependant ele n'était dotée d'aucune qualité particulière et, contraitrement à Bellatrix qui l'avait toujours surpassée dans ses dons et dans sa puissance de caractère, elle n'avait jamais attiré de compliments ni d'admiration. Sa beauté n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de sa famille, et comme rien de sa véritable identité ne pouvait traverser la superbe carapace de chair dont elle était prisonnière, ils s'empressèrent de résumer son existence à celle d'un corps destiné à accomplir les devoirs d'une épouse, mais purement et simplement dépourvu d'âme. Purement était un mot soigneusement choisi : une exigence, une légitimité à sa prétendue faiblesse intellectuelle. Elle était la sublime jeune fille que l'on destinait à faire un noble et fructueux mariage.

Fragile et docile, elle s'était construite des remparts d'indifférence et de froideur du haut desquels elle surplombait ses maigres mais solides constructions ; son mariage parfait, son enfant si doué. C'était les uniques espoirs de sa famille à son égard et elle les avaient exaucés à la perfection, se dotant d'un mari irréprochable, protecteur et puissant, auquel elle avait donné un fils tout du moins très prometteur...

Un fils. Son fils. Il était sa plus grande victoire, sa revanche indicible sur les longues années de jeunesse où à force de la prétendre vide de toute refléxion profonde, elle s'était imaginée inutile, inconsistante et destinée à errer dans les limbes d'une vie dont elle n'était que le fantôme délicieusement charnel. Son fils était sa revanche sur un secret à jamais étouffé : sous la délicatesse de l'ange se réfugie un animal sauvage et blessé, et chaque jour de mensonge est une violence de plus dont elle ne dira rien. Ce genre de secret ne doit pas exister. Ce genre de pensée impure, réductrice et significative de son incapacité à être digne de sa condition et de sa destinée doit être éliminée dès les premiers signes ; voilà ce qui retentit encore dans la mémoire de Narcissa, dans ses tympans d'enfant martyre et déterminée à le rester, voilà les paroles qu'elle applique chaque matin en éliminant toute entâche à sa beauté.

Un soupir de contentement et de lassitude s'évanouit dans l'air poussiéreux de la chambre. Son corps corseté, embellit et camouflé sous les lourds jupons et les lacets de cuir, toute cette sublime torture n'avait pour but que de redresser son âme déviante. Elle se leva et tira légèrement les baldaquins du lit sur l'ombre imposante de Lucius avant de quitter la pièce. Le manoir était silencieux.

A l'étage d'en dessous, quelques elfes de maison s'agitaient dejà frénétiquement pour fournir en fagots les innombrables cheminées et préparer le très précis, et très délicat petit-déjeuner qu'ils apporteraient à chaque membre de la famille résidant au manoir. Mais toute cette agitation ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde, pas encore tout du moins : elle possédait cet instant précieux de la journée où le monde semble s'offrir à ceux qui sont éveillés...

Un long couloir au parquet sombre et luisant la conduisait vers la seconde chambre principale du manoir. En passant, quelques tableaux aux visages grincheux et sournois s'abaissèrent en signe de salutation, tandis que d'autres ne trouvaient pas encore la force ni la volonté de sortir du sommeil ; mais aucun d'eux ne broncha malgré l'envie visible de hurler des insanités qui semblaient en démanger certains. Narcissa savait évidemment pourquoi, mais cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir particulier, plus depuis tout ce temps. Il y avait dejà de nombreuses années qu'elle s'était noyée dans la contemplation morbide de son propre reflet.

Et depuis ce jour, elle savait qu'il n'y a malheureusement rien d'agréable à être si majestueusement gracieuse, si évanescente et charismatique dans l'obscurité verdâtre de cet immense couloir désert, que l'on pouvait facilement la confondre avec une apparition angélique, de celles qui viennent vous visiter au sortir des rêves et vous laisse muet et prostré avec dans le coeur une étrange et indicible sensation de malaise...

Narcissa s'arrêta devant la large porte de bois noir qui marquait la fin du couloir, et où était gravée deux initiales en lettres d'argent. Retenant son souffle, elle fit tourner avec milles précautions l'énorme bouton de porte représentant un serpent enroulé sur lui-même, puis entra dans la pièce à pas de louve, ses souliers de cuir n'émettant qu'un délicat chuchottement sur le parquet de la chambre.

Il faisait encore sombre, mais des rayons de lumière blanche filtraient entre les rideaux de velours et venaient scinder les draps lourds éparpillés sur le lit. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait par coeur pénétra brusquement ses narines pincées et envahit sa poitrine d'une impulsion éléctrique, si chargée en tendresse et en dévouement qu'elle en était douloureuse. Narcissa tira doucement le rideau pour faire entrer la lumière grisâtre du matin, et découvrir un peu plus l'étrange paysage des draps froissés et immobiles autour du jeune corps endormi de Draco... Pâle, presque lumineux dans la lumière délicate de la petite chambre, les bras vaguement relevés au dessus de la tête dans un geste d'abandon total au sommeil ; personne n'aurait osé mettre en doute l'héritage de sa mère, à le voir aussi charismatique et superbe alors même qu'il se trouvait dans l'ultime position de faiblesse.

Narcissa vint s'agenouiller à la tête du lit, très lentement, comme en prière. Le froissement de ses innombrables jupons fit frémir un court instant les paupières closes de Draco, mais il ne s'éveilla pas, pour le plus grand soulagement de sa mère dont la respiration s'était réduite à un mince sifflement appeuré.

Elle avait prit l'habitude de venir se recueillir près de son fils chaque matin, aux aurores, et ce depuis qu'il était né. Elle était fascinée par la droiture et la pureté évanescente de ses traits, qui lui rappellaient de beaucoup ceux de son propre visage lorsqu'elle était adolescente ; et elle éprouva une sensation d'admiration puissante et d'amour inconditionnel face à ce garçon dont émanait dejà la force et le charisme de l'âge adulte, mêlés à cette grâce furtive qui baigne le repos des jeunes gens d'une aura d'innocence indescriptible. Il était sa victoire, son ultime revanche sur l'existence ; en lui elle pouvait contempler toutes les magnifiques mais défuntes promesses que l'adolescence lui avaient faites entrevoir sans jamais les tenir, et elle s'y plongeait éperduemment.

Les longs doigts fins de Narcissa frôlèrent le front pâle de son fils, où quelques mèches légères de cheveux blonds bouclés par la sueur de la nuit formaient des accroches-coeurs. Les paupières de Draco s'agitèrent un court instant dans la lumière livide du petit matin puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore tout étourdit de ses songes ; ses yeux bleu éléctrique, les mêmes que son grand-père, voilés à peine des derniers lambeaux de sommeil...

Ses minces lèvres pâles se fendirent d'un sourire instinctif, empreint d'une innocence enfantine, et le sourire de Narcissa lui fit écho avec un émerveillement sans limites. Alors, en un battement de cil, le visage de Narcissa apparut clairement au garçon somnolent, dont le visage juvénile se crispa instantanément en un rictus sévère, mélange de colère et de honte, arborant une expression de rejet et d'incompréhension si terrible et si connue de Narcissa que seul un fils pouvait lui infliger :

- Je te déteste, Maman.


End file.
